danceacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tristian
Tristian is the name of the romantic relationship between Tara Webster and Christian Reed. Relationship Throughout the Series Tara and Christian first met in the boy's changing rooms, where he was amused to see Tara getting undressed in the wrong changing area, because of that throughout the show when he doesn't call her Tara he calls her "training bra". A few weeks later in class, Christian and Tara are paired together in Paux de Deux, leading to them doing a trust project together. Their project was to learn 20 things about each other, but Tara and Christian were not interested in learning anything about the other. When Tara was nearly assaulted by two boys, Christian comes to Tara's rescue. While both got off the wrong foot with each other, they eventually became friends. After the holiday break, Christian begins to have feelings for Tara and kisses her even though she is dating Ethan. Eventually, Tara starts to fall for Christian as well. They begin dating but break up due to the fact that Christian is jealous that Tara can talk about her knee injury to Ethan but not him. While things are complicated between the two, Tara still stands by him especially during his trial and even invites him to stay with her at the farm during the holiday break. They rekindle their romance during the beginning of season 2 while Christian stayed at Tara's farm for the Christmas holiday. Tara realizes that she is in love with Christian and discovers that Christian feels the same way. They are so happy as a couple that Miss Raine feels they need to focus on their ballet more, and Tara agreed and put their relationship on a 'pause'. Christian thinks that means she wants to break up with him and turns a cold shoulder towards her. Tara then explains that she doesn't want to break up with him. Tara and Christian make up, but Tara meddles in Christian's broken family matters and tries to find Christian's dad. Christian gets upset at Tara and they don't speak to each other. Christian tries to get Tara back but she denies him and he kisses Kat in a moment of weakness. Tara discovers about Kat and Christian over a walkie-talkie and Grace prods Tara to hate Kat and Christian, so it is a bit awkward for a bit between them. Tara eventually gives Kat her blessing to go out with Christian. Kat and Tara make up, but Kat breaks up with Christian when she realizes that he is still in love with Tara. With the thought that Tara may leave the Academy, Christian decides to tell Tara how he feels, and she realizes she feels the same way, but tragic events complicate things. By the Season 2 finale, Christian calls Tara and goes on a road trip with his father but promises Tara she'll see him again for the third year. Although their relationship rekindles in Start of an Era, it is short-lived as they both believe that their relationship will eventually lead to arguments. However, in the ending of the final episode ''Not for Nothing, ''Christian tells Tara that they will be able to work out their relationship together.in the dance academy movie they decide to stay together. 581680 656551421027900 308786373 n.jpg|The First Kiss Tumblr lnb7dwDnGz1qj96edo1 500 zpsac39d196.jpg Addtext com MjIwODA4OTcyOA.png Tristian.png Tristian4.jpg|Romeo and Julliet Graceland 1.jpg|Practising for Romeo and Julliet Episode 6.jpg Episode 7.jpg Epdosde 6 2.jpg Dance264.jpg Dance-academy-20-christian-tara.jpg Christian and taras beach kiss.jpg Tara and christian.jpg Tara and christian ohmygosh.jpg Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Relationships